


Unplanned Parenthood

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Jasper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cravings, Crisis of Faith, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Men Crying, Misgendering, Morning Sickness, Omega!Daniel, Religious Conflict, Tenderness, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Daniel is as meticulous as a person can be. Always planning, always double-checking everything. Even reading the labels on soup cans at the store. But as an Omega, he has to be because he doesn't want to end up without a plan due to some Alpha. But sometimes, even when you plan for it all, life still manages to surprise you.
Relationships: Daniel/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Unplanned Parenthood

That morning had been awful. Daniel woke up with a headache that never faded and he could not keep food down worth a damn. When he went to have his cereal, the soymilk smelled as if it had spoiled. But when Jasper pointed at the expiration date, Daniel saw it was not marked until a week from then. He tried to eat but nothing tasted like it should. His toast tasted stale (it was not). The banana he peeled smelled rotten (it was a bit ripe but still edible).

After going all morning without food, Daniel decided that he would no longer accidentally waste food. So, despite his own internal reservations about the medical practice, he made an appointment with his physician.

So here he sat in the examination room, stripped down in a paper-thin gown and bored out of his mind. He had had a full work-up, and as far as his physical health, he was fine. Internal workings were another story. A short while later, his doctor returned.

“Mr. Stone, your test results indicate you are not suffering from any illness. However, your hormone levels are extremely elevated and your blood pressure is a little below normal.” The physician began, flipping through papers on his clipboard. “Nothing to be concerned with, as it is normal with a pregnancy as late-stage as yours. Now, after four months-”

Daniel’s eyes widened in fear at the news, his heart dropping from his chest to his stomach.

H-How? H-How could he pregnant? Jasper and he had never- They had always been precautious. Jasper always wore condoms and Daniel always took his contraceptive pills: one before mating and a second afterward. What could have possibly happened four months ago t-

...Four months ago…

October... **his birthday**. Oh, no.

Daniel hardly heard the remainder of whatever else the doctor was saying to him. He was trapped too far down in the depths of his own mind.

Following his appointment, Daniel exited the building but he felt as if he was watching his own life in a theater. Suspenseful music was playing, the type that signified a life-altering decision was about to be made. The walk to his car seemed to carry on for ages, his destination never coming within sight.

Daniel drove with an absent mind far away from his doctor’s office as he could manage. With no thoughts to cloud his mind, he simply drifted through his travels, mindlessly following a path to what seemed like nowhere. Putting the car in park, Daniel sat looking up to the large beige building, staring at the large pink sign that seemed to mock him. 

Planned Parenthood. A place he never thought he would ever venture to. 

Daniel sat in his seat, staring emptily ahead at the clinic, trapped in a furious storm of intruding thoughts. He had never wanted to be pregnant, not after seeing how much it distorted the body and ruined the mind. He remembered how his aunt Theresa had acted when she had been pregnant with his cousin Christian. She had been horribly sour whenever not overly sweet, her emotions swinging from one end of the spectrum to the other without warning. She had constantly complained about minuscule things such as a slightly crooked picture on the wall. He had thought her body gross whenever he had to look at her showing it off. Who in their right mind thought a veiny flesh-colored balloon was endearing? His other aunt Lillian had thought so. All her nagging, nitpicking and irritation had put so many on edge for the entire gestation period. Her behavior had cemented a negative outlook on pregnancy for Daniel. It had been set from then on: he would never let anyone mate him. No one ever considered what he wanted was and he firmly believed no one ever would. That was until he met Jasper.

Prior to their relationship, Daniel was so fearful of what was to come. The home he was raised in was strict with their upbringing. No one was to ever dare deviate from the scripture; the word of their Lord was not to be questioned. His family’s fellowship believed that Omegas were supposed to raise children, that that was their only position in life. Homemaking child-bearers, nothing more and nothing less. That was all he was to be, all his religion dictated him as because of the role he was born into. Daniel believed he deserved more than to be used for procreation and domesticity. He wanted to pursue greater. Perhaps teach astrology or host a youth symphonic orchestra group or even dabble in artisan baking. He wanted to spend his life doing something he enjoyed, not what was forced onto him. And he had that with Jasper.

Jasper was so considerate, so kind. Yes, when Daniel had told him he had no desire for children at the time, he was a bit hurt. A lot of Alphas dream of creating families and he was no different. But unlike most Alphas, Jasper understood and respected Daniel’s personal choices without mentioning his role or making him feel guilty. Jasper knew Daniel had rights, despite the general consensus among the population saying otherwise. That was why Daniel loved his Alpha. He allowed him free will and cherished his happiness far above his own. But was it right of him to go forth without his Alpha, even if he had respected Daniel’s initial wishes? After all, Jasper had as much right to this decision as Daniel himself did. And in any case, an Omega wandering into an abortion clinic minus their Alpha would certainly cause a snafu Daniel would much rather avoid. Were he and Jasper ready to be parents? After all the hard work of avoiding a situation such as this, was parenthood truly in the cards for them?

Pulling into the driveway, Daniel felt ill but it could have, unfortunately, been morning sickness. God, he hated this situation altogether.

“So, what’d the doc say?” Jasper called to him from the kitchen. Daniel heard the gentle click-clack of fingers on a keyboard. “You catch the flu or a stomach bug?” Daniel chuckled uneasily at the end of Jasper’s question.

“Something like that...yes.” He answered back, swallowing roughly. He hung his jacket up on the coat rack. God, why did it feel as though the world was caving in on him?

“You aren’t going to get me sick, are you?” Jasper asked when Daniel entered the kitchen. Daniel took a seat at the table across from his Alpha, feeling as though the table would protect him from whatever Jasper may do on impulse.

“Oh, it’s **_highly_** unlikely you could ever catch what I have.” Jasper quirked a brow, closing his laptop.

“Daniel-”

“It’s not cancer, God, don’t even make me think about that, Jasper.” Daniel snapped, his mind immediately flashed to an image of Jasper’s father, Mica. Poor man was laid up in bed for months, slowly withering away from a vicious strain of brain cancer. “No, it’s not that. I-I-we-we,” Daniel paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself since he had been quite literally shaking from fear, “I’m pregnant. And…and I’m almost twenty weeks along.”

Jasper sat there, stunned into silence. At first, Daniel was relieved. His Alpha was not leaping down his throat in anger nor was he accusing him of being unfaithful. But the longer Jasper remained quiet, the more unsettled Daniel became.

“J-Jasper?” Nothing. “Jasper, please say something.” Jasper’s mouth moved but no words came out. He was beside himself with confusion.

“I-I thought you didn’t want kids.” He looked down at the table and then up at Daniel. “H-How did you get pre…” Jasper trailed off, a sudden realization coming over him. “...Your birthday.” Suddenly, the Alpha paled. “Oh, Danny, I am so, so sorry, I-I didn’t mean to-! I-I must have had too much at dinner, oh God, I probably forced myself on you like an animal!” He grabbed at his Omega’s hands, startling Daniel with the sudden movement. Tears began rolling down his cheeks. “Daniel, you don’t have to keep the kid if you don’t want to. Please, don’t feel like you have to. I-I took advantage, I broke your trust, I am a horrible, terrible, awful person-”

“Jasper, Jasper, you are the most perfect man in the world,” Daniel assured, moving around to Jasper’s side of the table. Cradling his Alpha’s head in his hands, Daniel began running his fingers through Jasper’s hair. “Other Alphas can only dream of being as amazing as you. You give me the freedom to be who I want and do as I please. Other Alphas would never be so kind.” Leaning over, Daniel pressed a kiss to Jasper’s forehead. “I don’t know how, perhaps I had too much wine, too, but I can say for certain that you would never take advantage of me. We made a mistake but we will rectify it. Together.”

“Danny, please, don’t throw away your morals. Please, I know you don’t want this, please!”

“I-I don’t want to but I have to.” Daniel sighed, removing his fingers from Jasper’s hair. “How fair is it of me to rid a child from existence who clearly had no say in their creation?”

“Danny, I see your point, but it’s your body. If you don’t want kids, don’t feel obligated to have any. We can adopt, I’m open to anything that will make you happy.” Shaking his head in annoyance, Daniel rolled his eyes at his Alpha’s stubbornness.

“But what about what makes you happy?” He begged.

“Knowing I’ve done everything to give you the life you deserve is all I need.”

A single tear rolled down Daniel’s cheek. Lord, Jasper would be the death of him.

“I-I can’t get rid of the baby, Jasper. I-I don’t feel as if it’s right! As much as I don’t feel ready, after how I’ve been raised, how it was drilled into my head that all lives are of value, that my opinion doesn’t matter! I have to take responsibility for something I chose to create! No matter what- G-getting an abortion, I-I can’t!” More tears began to fall as Daniel’s bottom lip quivered. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t-!” Daniel sobbed, gripping Jasper’s shirt tightly in his fists.

“Oh, Danny, Danny, precious baby,” Jasper cooed to Daniel, holding him tightly. “We’ll be okay, I promise. We’ll be okay.”

*************************************************************************

At six months, Daniel had a delightfully plump tum. Jasper loved teasing his Omega about it in a playful manner. Trying to liven up Daniel’s sour mood, which had only deepened over the past month, Jasper turned to making little jokes. Sometimes he would passively chide the Omega about “gaining weight”. Other times he would spout off little cracks about his absurd cravings. Jasper never meant anything by these jokes; his humor was always meant to be in good fun. Once he caught Daniel eating Twinkies dipped in ranch dressing. Absolutely disgusting but Jasper felt the need to add his input on the situation. He waited until Daniel had his head in the refrigerator before he decided to say anything.

“If you’re really hungry, I can always take my Twinkie out of the wrapper for you.”

Less than amused, Daniel growled at Jasper as he slammed the door shut to the refrigerator. Tucked under his arm was a jar of whole dill pickles and was eating strawberry jam with a fork.

“Say anything else and I’ll shove one up your ass.” The Omega snapped before storming out of the kitchen. Jasper laughed, shaking his head as he dug around in the cabinet for a snack of his own.

“Love you!” He called to Daniel as he pulled out a box of Cheez-Its.

“Suck my dick!”  
  
“Gladly!”

*************************************************************************

At seven months, Jasper found Daniel standing naked in front of the mirror in their bedroom. Poor dear had tears running down his cheeks, his eyes red from sobbing so hard. He cradled his belly in his hands but he was scowling at his reflection. God, he wished he could send himself to Hell.

Daniel was internally conflicted. He hated how ugly he had become. How could Jasper stand looking at him? He was so horribly bloated and his body was plagued with stretch marks forming when he should have never had them in the first place. He hated how he always had to pee. He hated how nothing he liked tasted like it should, much less how his stupid cravings were for things he would never eat together. He hated being emotional almost all the time; Jasper did not deserve to be treated how he was a good half of the time.

“How can you stand to look at me?” The Omega wailed, throwing himself into his Alpha’s arms. “I’m so disgusting!”

“You are not disgusting,” Jasper assured Daniel, looking deep into his watery sky-blue eyes. “You are the most handsome Omega to ever exist.”

“H-How can I be when I’m fat?? I can’t ev-e, I don’t even fit into my pants anymoo-oore-!” Embracing Daniel in a comforting hug, Jasper let him cry out his frustrations. When the Omega had seemingly calmed down, Jasper held him out at arm's length.

“You aren’t fat. You’re perfect. Whenever you smile, my world grows a lot brighter. Your eyes sparkle whenever something ignites your passion. You have a beautiful laugh and frankly, I’ve been missing it.” Brushing away his Omega’s tears with his thumbs, the Alpha held his love’s face in his hands. Desperate for comfort, Daniel leaned into Jasper’s gentle touch, blinking slowly as new tears fell. “Danny, baby, you are everything to me. Your personality, your heart, that’s what I fell in love with. The man underneath the perfect, silky golden hair. The man behind the flawless complexion with the lithe body and slender frame. I love you for you, not your body. Your good looks are a bonus, but they do not define you.” Bringing their hands forward, Jasper pressed them firm against Daniel’s belly. “And even with a little _extra_ ,” Jasper added lightly, knowing how sensitive Daniel was, “you’re still my handsome man.” Daniel blinked, looking up to Jasper with a newfound hope.

“You really think so?”

“I know so. I love everything about you.” A little nudge against his palm had Daniel nearly tearing up all over again. “See? Anakin agrees.” Jasper noted, placing a tender kiss on Daniel’s forehead.

“We are not naming our son after a villain,” Daniel said firmly.

“Fine.” Jasper pretended to contemplate a second thought. “Meesa thinks we’sa names him Jar-Jar.”

“That’s even worse!” Daniel giggled, a bright crimson blush dusting his pale cheeks.

“Oh?” Jasper closed the space between them, hands resting on Daniel’s hips right where the curve of his belly began. “And what would you call him?” The red in the Omega’s face darkened, his eyes nervously darting away before meeting the Alpha’s once again.

“I wanted to call him Mica.”

*************************************************************************

At eight months, Daniel was lazily resting on the couch with Jasper laying between his legs, head resting on his Omega’s belly. Daniel stared emptily at the television, not quite in tune with the current program. Jasper was more or less asleep as the Omega could hear his Alpha snoring over the sound of his own faint purring. Bored, Daniel lazily ran the fingertips of his right hand along the front of his protruding stomach, drawing swirling motions. Suddenly, Daniel felt an immense urge to go to the bathroom. He could practically feel the urine leaking out, which, unfortunately, was not a new problem for him.

“Ugh...Jasper, please move,” Daniel grumbled, pulling his legs out from underneath his Alpha’s body.

“Legs fall asleep, babe?”

“No, I-” Suddenly, Daniel’s voice dipped as he cried out in discomfort from the abrupt sharp pain shooting through his veins.

“Danny?!”

“Jasper, I-” Daniel began before yelping. His breath hitched for a second, pausing as he slowly looked downwards. Jasper copied and soon the problem became abundantly clear. Frozen in a state of shock, the Omega and his Alpha intently focused their attention on the growing wetness that was spreading from between Daniel’s legs.

*************************************************************************

Daniel was screaming at the top of his lungs, sweating profusely. His body trembled violently as he tried his damnedest to fight the pain. He squeezed Jasper’s hand tightly and his hand was squeezed in return. The presence of his Alpha brought him more relief than any epidural ever could.

A final push ended the six-hour ordeal. Daniel could finally breathe but he barely gulped down any air between his anguished cries and wails of the newborn.

_“Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Stone, you have a beautiful baby girl!”_

Both Daniel and Jasper deadpanned at the obstetrician. A girl? Since when were they having a girl? No, no, the sonographer had shown them their ultrasounds and the images clearly depicted a healthy baby boy. But when the obstetrician handed Daniel a heavy little pink blanketed bundle, neither man could really question the sex of the baby. And despite the overwhelming sensation of pride bursting from his chest, Jasper swore up and down he could hear his brother, Onyx, laughing in the hallway.


End file.
